A New Era
by Midnight Crew
Summary: The old Host Club is gone, the members in college. But from the ashes, the Host Club was revived by a new group of students. With some members resembling the old Hosts in personality, a slightly tyrannical club manager, and a host that seems to be more a pet than a person; for some reason the girls at Ouran just love them.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, Spades here. Thought I'd finally write this story of mine. It takes place not to far into the future. The original Host Club have graduated and are in college, but are no longer in the Host Club. The story has five new hosts who took the original club and revived it. Daisuke, Kaito, Mamoru, Shuzo and Grimris (Yes, it's an odd name. There is a reason behind it)(you wont find out the reason unless I end up making it a multi chapter series) are the new hosts and Aiko is the club president/manager, not an actual host.**

**Honestly, if anything, this is more of a prequel, introducing the Hosts and whatnot. **

**Again, I repeat: Different hosts, the original hosts may appear but they are in college. **

**The Host Club is already active at this point of time, so it's not like they _just _made it...or revived it.**

Classical music played in the large music room turned club room. Dozens of girls filled the room, sitting on couches and chairs, each small group surrounding a boy, talking and giggling and they interacted with the male. The smell of coffee, tea, and cake filled the room.

At one table had a handsome ginger haired boy with a pair of girls snuggled into either side of him, while some of his other customers talked avidly to him from the small couch across from him. At a table in a little ways away, another group was with a black haired boy, in a light conversation, sometimes giggling at what he had said.

A blonde haired and blue eyed student was leaning over a table as he talked to his group of girls, laying on the charm a little heavy. But no one seemed to care, in truth they seemed to love it as they had hearts in their eyes. The more quiet group had the girls around a student with an odd color of blue hair. He didn't talk much but the girls still fawned over him. Running around was a smaller male student who had trays of treats and pots of coffee that he used to refill different tables.

At the table with the black haired boy, a girl sighed dreamily as she sat with him, leaning towards him "Oh, Daisuke! Are you going with the Chess Club to the tournament?" she asked him.

Daisuke put his cup down, having finished his drink and smiled at them, "I don't think I can get out of it. The club might be mad if I missed it," his smile fell to a worried frown as he looked away, "I'm just...worried of letting the team down. We haven't done this well in a while and I don't want to screw it up for them..."

There was a chorus of 'aww' and a girl was frantic to boost his confidence.

"You'll do amazing! You always do!" She assured him, rather loudly, and the other girls were joining in, telling him that he was a master at chess, that the team would win with him.

Daisuke smiled at them, confidence apparently restored, "Thank you," he told them softly, "With all of you rooting for me...for the team, I know we can't fail!" He declared as he reached to pick up the tea pot so he could refill their drinks, only to find it empty.

Frowning a little, he turned slightly and called over the smaller classmate, who was quick to arrive with a new pot.

The girls swooned when they saw him and Daisuke grinned at their reaction. It wasn't a secret that the customers found the smaller student completely adorable.

"Thanks, Kaito," he said and before Kaito could leave to refill the empty teapot, Daisuke grabbed him by the dog collar he wore, pulling him down onto the couch. This caused Kaito to be sprawled across Daisuke and a customers laps. After a moment, he fixed it and was sitting at the end next to the female student. The girls in that group giggled and let out sounds of 'aw' and with an undeniably adorable grin, Kaito let out a 'woof', which only seemed to encourage the girls to fawn over him.

One of them reached over and hugged him and the others began talking.

"Kaito! How have you been?" a girl asked as another reached over to run a hand through his brown hair, petting him.

He smiled as he responded, excitement was clear in his eyes, "I've been great, thank you for asking! I actually saw this super adorable puppy yesterday when I stopped by the pet shop on my way home, she was _so cute_!"

There were more squeals and Daisuke and Kaito continued to entertain the girls.

At a few couches, the orange haired student looked over and shook his head with a laugh.

"Isn't he just adorable, Mamoru?" One of the girls on his lap asked as she too looked at the pair.

Mamoru smiled at them, "That he is, but not nearly as adorable or beautiful as you girls."

The entire group let out love stricken sighs and hearts were in their eyes. More snuggled into him.

He turned his attention to a girl across from him, "Rei, how do you think you did on that test?" He asked her.

She jumped, looking flustered but smiled as she assured him that she thought she had done great on it, especially after that study session he helped her on. Mamoru was proud of her and let her know as much which left her even more flustered, face turning bright red.

A soft bell rang through the room and there were groans and cries of displeasure from the girls.

"It's time to leave already?" A girl cried out from the group with the blue haired boy before looking at him.

He sighed and looked at her with regret in his eyes, "I'm sorry, it really is a misfortune, but I do await your return tomorrow," he said softly.

"Ah! 'Ris!" A girl cried out clinging to him, "I don't want to wait that long!"

But they did eventually leave, the room was then empty of all but the five hosts.

"Daisuke! I can't believe you took Kaito!" Mamoru complained loudly, "I was going to have him join my group!"

Daisuke chuckled and stuffed his hands in his pocket, his softer look was replaced by a more amused and arrogant look, "Come on, Mamoru, you know the rules. You snooze, you lose. I took my chance to use Kaito, you could have taken him earlier but you didn't."

The ginger scowled and stomped his foot, stumbling for an argument. "I...I didn't have a chance!"

The taller of them just laughed, "Oh, I call B.S on that," he cackled.

Before either could continue their argument, the blonde stepped forward and pushed them apart, standing between them, "Daisuke, Mamoru! Stop arguing already!" he snapped, pinching the bridge of his nose as he took a deep breath, "it doesn't matter who had Kaito and if you wanted to have Kaito. You can't use him as a tool to improve your standings with the customers! Kaito may be the 'adorable pet' of the club, but he is a person, not a puppy. Isn't that right, Kaito?"

He turned to Kaito for confirmation, only for the three of them to find that he hadn't been paying any attention to the argument.

Instead, Kaito was curled up on a couch next to Grimris, who was taking grapes and tossing them to him. Kaito opened his mouth and caught another grape in the air, grinning and letting out another 'bark' to signal for another while Grimris did as he was asked with his face void of expression. When they noticed the other three, they stopped what they were doing.

"What's going on?" Kaito asked, brown eyes lite with curiosity.

The two laughed and Daisuke nudged the blonde, "Better luck getting him to pay attention next time, huh, Shuzo?"

Shuzo frowned at them and soon all three of them were arguing like little kids. Grimris and Kaito just watched innocently and silently, as usual.

The fight was drawn to a close when the door slammed shut and the sound of heels against the floor caught their attention. The three fighting froze and looked up at the approaching figure; Mamoru and Shuzo going pale from terror while Daisuke just smirked. Even Grimris and Kaito went quiet-...er...quieter.

A tall red haired woman walked up, an air of icy confidence as she stopped and examined everyone. She turned to look at the trio, while frozen in place, they were still in their positions when they were fighting, meaning; Shuzo had Mamoru in a headlock while Mamoru had Daisuke by the front of his blazer. A frown came to her face.

"Uh oh...Aiko is mad..." Kaito mumbled as he peeked at the scene from over the couch, watching their clubs manager.

He was right, Aiko took a few steps forward and knocked the three to the ground with a kick. When they looked up at her, they met her glare and shrunk.

"And why are you three fighting _this _time?" She demanded.

Mamoru and Shuzo stumbled for an answer but Daisuke pushed himself up and brushed dust off of his outfit.

"A simple fight over Kaito, nothing more, nothing less," he said calmly with that shit-eating smirk of his.

Though his answer didn't do anything to appease Aiko who proceeded to knee him in the stomach. Daisuke was down for the count.

She stepped over the three boys to sit in a rather large chair, staring at all five of them. Sitting straight and shifting her gaze over each of them, she finally spoke.

"I'm getting tired of your behavior," she begun, tone stiff as usual, "You are a host club. Beautiful, Mannered, Behaved and Mature. That is how you are supposed to act, but when I get here, what do I find? You three fighting and the other two doing nothing but watching."

Her displeasure was obvious and she raised a finger and pointed it at Kaito, "So far all your fights have been about Kaito recently. 'I want to have him with me during my time with the customers,' 'I want him with me when I'm with my customers', and in doing that, you make it so that he can't do his job."

The three in question shifted a bit, unsure how to react but Aiko continued talking.

"It seems I have to do something about this, since you three are to brain dead to stop," she announced placing her hands on her lap, "Starting tomorrow you will not be able to keep Kaito at your table to help you entertain guests, you are to let him do his job. You can keep him there for a few minutes for short conversations but that is it. Do I make myself clear?"

There was a mumble of 'yes' from the group and she nodded, a small smirk of satisfaction before turning to the two on the couch.

"Grimris, Kaito. You two can leave, these three knuckleheads can clean up the club room," she told them as she stood up, pulling out some papers from her bag, "Also, Kaito, I need to speak to you tomorrow about our theme for next week."

Kaito smiled, "Aye!" he said grabbing his bag and turning to Grimris, "Can you walk me home?" he asked.

In response to his question, Grimris picked up a leash from the table and hooked it onto Kaitos collar and the two left the room.

Mamoru groaned as he went to the closet and pulled out a broom, "I can't believe you guys got me stuck with cleaning duty," he grumbled glaring at the other two boys, "I was supposed to go on a date with my girlfriend tonight."

"Which one?" Daisuke asked as he began clearing off the tables.

"Haruka."

"Second year, glasses and blonde hair right?"

"Yeah."

** Page Break **

Shuzo grumbled as he laid the pitcher of water at his table, next to the cups and plate of fresh cupcakes. Usually the hosts didn't set up the table, that was Kaito's job, but Aiko was still somewhere with him, figuring out the themes they were going to have. So the Hosts had to get everything ready themselves.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Mamoru glaring at Daisuke, Haruka was apparently mad about him missing their date and he was blaming Daisuke for it. Though the black haired host seemed to pay very little attention to the hostility as he adjusted the pillows on the couch.

With a heavy sigh, he returned to setting up his own table. It didn't look as nice and organized as it did when Kaito set it up.

Shuzo didn't bother to look up when he heard the door open and close, "Sorry, but the club isn't open for anther ten minutes," Shuzo apologized, moving from the setup on the table to the cushions on the couch.

"I would hope you aren't trying to kick out the newest host," Aiko said, and the four looked up realizing that it was her who came in, but were confused by what she had meant.

She moved over to reveal the 'new host', and the surprise was evident when Kaito smiled at them.

"Wait, so Kaito is a host now?" Daisuke asked, trying to get it straightened out, "He's not an employee or whatever anymore but an actual, legit host?"

When both Kaito and Aiko nodded, he grinned at the smaller, collar wearing host, "Well, congratulations. Bout time you joined our ranks."

Aiko took her usual chair and looked rather proud, "I figured that you idiots wouldn't listen to me, so I realized the only way to fix that would to promote him to the rank of Host."

With a small shake of his head, Shuzo laughed, "Man, it looks like we might lose some of our customers to Kaito now," he admitted, that comment receiving a chorus of chuckles from the others.

"What can I say? I'm adorable, _woof!_" Kaito grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't you just hate it when you have the chapter all done. you're just typing the last thing on here, but when you hit backspace to erase something you typed, it takes to the previous page. You go back to continue only to realize you didn't save it?**

**This chapter has Kaito learning the rules to being a host and a small scene between Daisuke and Aiko.**

"After these lessons you will start your first day as an actual host. You can spend today and just ease into it, or if you're feeling confident, you can dive head first," Aiko explained as she watched Kaito from the plush chair he was sitting in. They were currently in her office in the club room, the door was open so she could watch the other hosts as they set prepared for their session with their clients that day.

While technically Kaito became a host yesterday, she had him continue with his previous role with serving and refilling drinks, with a slight change. Aiko had Kaito watch the other hosts, memorize what they did and how they treated their clients. So he would have a bit of an idea of how to behave today when he was with his clients.

She placed her briefcase on her office desk and removed a few papers from it, and began walking, "While I expect you to know these, I will list the more important ones. Kaito, these rules are for your safety, when I finish reading them off, I'm going to burn them so you best listen closely."

Kaito frowned and titled his head to the side, "Why burn the rules though? Isn't that sort of like saying we don't have to abide by them?"

She frowned at him as she looked down on him, "If you don't abide by them, you will be in trouble. I will burn them so the clients do not find them, and it is in a way, symbolic that you're an official host," she explained and held up the first sheet, "Rule number one, no profanity of any kind for any reason in front of the clients. I don't care if you accidentally cut off your finger, but you are not to say a single swear word in front of them."

Aiko continued walking again, going behind him as she listed the next rule, "No barbaric acts of any kind are to be done in the presence of a client. You are a high class gentleman, and must act like one at all times. If you find you need to engage in any behavior, and I do hope you find no desire to do so, you must do it indoors and away from public view."

"You mean like that fight the other day?" Kaito asked gesturing to the three in question out in the lounge area of the music room.

"Yes," the manage confirmed, "They got a light punishment because it was after the clients had left."

She flipped to a new paper and continued listing them, placing the first page on a bowl filled with ashes resting on the table, "Rule number three, do not fall in love with a customer, as you will end up treating them different, special. That violates rule number four, treat all clients equally. Do not pick favorites, do not show it if you like one more than the other."

Aiko continued to list the rules, placing that paper into the bowl too, "Rule five, do not have sex with any clients. The last thing I need is a client to become clingy and stalk you and then to press charges against you for sexual assault if she stops getting what she wants from you. If you go to court for something like that, it will reflect badly upon the club and rumors will spread."

"What if a host does do something that damages the clubs reputation?" Kaito asked.

"Than I will either have you kidnapped and dropped off to an uninhabited island and leave you there for the rest of your life, or have you kicked out of the club."

"...Oh..."

"Now, let's move on to rule number six, do not meet with clients outside of the music room," Aiko explained moving to stand in front of the desk and Kaito, "If other clients spot you, they may grow jealous and a jealous girl is a dangerous girl."

She dropped the last paper into the bowl and looked down on him, "These aren't all the rules, but you know the rest, ask me or the hosts if you forget. Remember, these rules are for the safety of you and your clients."

Now, with all the papers into the bowl, she pulled out a matchbook from her briefcase and handed it to Kaito, "Now, do you want to do the honors of burning the rules?"

Kaito responded by taking a match and lighting it. While it was burning he dropped it into the bowl. The two sat and watched as the papers began burning, a light wisp of smoke coming from the bowl. When it stopped burning and the papers were ashes, Aiko moved it to the side of her desk.

"Now, on to your next lesson," she said smirking, "How to talk to guests."

**One Hour Later**

"Well, I think that about sums it all up," Aiko said when they had finished their lessons, "I don't think I have much else to say. You knew most of this already, so it wasn't that difficult," she decided watching the grinning host sitting across from her, posture straight.

She sighed and stretched, it had been mostly easy. But when they had gotten to how to seduce woman, that was when they ran into problems. It turned out that Kaito might have been a little _too _innocent but they made it work. He was smart and clever, and mixed with his 'adorable' appearance, Aiko didn't have a doubt in her mind that he was going to do great.

"All right, Kaito. Fifteen minutes before the clients start showing up, you can go, get ready."

Kaito got up and grinned, "Great! I won't let you down, Aiko," he promised her as he made his way out of the room.

She smiled softly and chuckled a little, "I'm sure you wont," she agreed quietly as she watched him go straight to Grimris who than straightened Kaito's collar.

"You sure it was a good idea making him a host?"

Aiko jumped and scowled when Daisuke poked his head into the doorway.

"What do you mean?" she questioned with a frown.

The black haired host just chuckled and shrugged as he leaned against the wall next to the door, "Just that when he first joined you were pretty reluctant to accept him. 'I don't want to risk him shutting down again', you said."

"Daisuke, my reasons for promoting him to host status are my reasons alone," the manager scowled, her glare filled with distaste towards him, "now, like I told Kaito, we start in less then fifteen minutes. Make sure you're ready and get rid of that air of arrogance you have."

He pushed himself off from the wall and shrugged, smirking and chuckling as he walked away from her office, "whatever you say, 'miss manager,'" he mocked.

**A little bit more idea of some personalities and some character relations. What did you guys think?**

**Here is a full list of rules of the Host Club;**

**Rules-**

**1. No profanity of any kind.**

**2. No barbaric or vulgar acts**

**3. Do not fall in love with customers (If you are in an arranged marriage or engaged, your fiancé can not be one of your clients)**

**4. Treat all clients equally**

**5. Do not meet with clients outside of the music room unless for school reasons otherwise have permission from Aiko**

**6. Do not have sex with the clients**

**7. All clients should be treated with the upmost respect, no matter how pushy or rude they may be. Should you do acquire a stalker, inform Aiko immediately**

**8. Do not take or accept money from clients. All transactions are done by Aiko**

**9. If you can not make it to an activity, you must contact and apologize to your clients.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three, introducing some new characters, showing some more character relations, s'more plot. Ect. ect.**

Kaito laughed as he adjusted his collar, a light pink blush on his face as he slouched on the chair next to Grimris.

"Man, I never thought that it would be so embarrassing having a whole group of girls over me like that," he admitted as he took a drink of water from the glass in front of him than rubbed the back of his neck, "I never see you guys get as overwhelmed as I did."

Shuzo laughed and patted his head, "That's because we're used to it, unlike you."

"It was amusing watching you though," Mamoru grinned.

"I think you did a good job for the first day," Aiko assured him as she adjusted some of her papers and locked the office door, "You were overwhelmed for a moment but took control quickly, I would say you did better on your first day than Shuzo did."

That earned a glare from the blonde, "No fair! Kaito has some experience from working here already!" he argued.

The group laughed a little at his behavior.

Stifling her laughter, Aiko walked to the door, "The staff will clean the room up, go home, get some sleep. We got a full schedule tomorrow," she told them.

The males obediently did as told and began to leave, taking different routes.

She watched them go and shook her head, smiling as she went to her office to organize her papers, they were a fun bunch, and getting them to join the club was a troubling task. But it was worth it in the end, very worth it.

Also, watching Mamoru and Shuzo glare at Kaito in jealousy was funny when they saw some of their regular clients had issued reservations with Kaito instead of them. The only ones who didn't seem to care was Daisuke and Grimris, but that is to be expected. It would have been odd if Daisuke had been jealous of Kaito, or if Grimris had become jealous of Kaito. When that day comes, Aiko will be concerned, but not before.

"Shu and Mamo will get used to it," Aiko decided as she put the last of the papers she needed in her schoolbag, "They at least can't use Kaito anymore, so that's good. But those two will find something else to help their weird rivalry friendship and of course Daisuke will find a way to spice it up before long."

She just laughed to herself quietly as she locked the door and left the room.

** Page Break**

"Hey! Mamoru!" Shuzo yelled running after the orange haired host.

Mamoru paused and waited as Shuzo stopped, bending over to catch his breath, "What'd you need?" he asked.

"Are you walking home again today?" Shuzo asked with a frown, when Mamoru shrugged as a response his frown grew. "You live on the other side of town! I'm not letting you walk that far."

"What are you going to do about it-hey!"

Mamoru's comment had been cut short when the tall blonde grabbed him by the shirt and began leading him to his limo.

"I'm going to give you a ride home, the last thing I need is to have you get jumped," he said and shook his head, and continued to pretty much drag the orange haired student to the waiting vehicle, "Sheesh, why do you always choose to walk?"

"I like to walk."

"If you like to walk so much, why did you complain so much when our classes went on that hike last year?"

"I didn't like to walk last year."

"Bullshit."

Mamoru was shoved into the waiting car with a grin and laughed as Shuzo took a seat next to him.

"I see you have a friend, Master Inoue," the driver said as he began to drive, "are we taking him to the house or do you wish to drop him off at his own home?"

Before Mamoru could respond and ask to be taken to his house, Shuzo directed the driver to take them to his own home, earning a small glare from him.

"What? It's not like you have any dates tonight," Shuzo pointed out.

He was right, Mamoru had to admit the truth. He didn't have any dates tonight, all his girlfriends had different plans, so he would have been alone, not counting the maids and butlers.

"You got a point," he sighed and began fishing through his bag.

Shuzo watched and waited patiently as he dug through, and formed a smirk when he brought out his blue tinted sunglasses. The smirk grew as he pushed them onto his face and leaned back, "So, you have a girlfriend yet?"

The question earned a look from Shuzo and Mamoru elaborated on his question.

"Come on Shu, you're handsome, caring, one of the smartest kids in your class, and the 'prince charming'. You can't tell me you don't have anyone in mind for a girlfriend," Mamoru grinned and leaned forward as he looked at him.

Shuzo just shook his head, "If I get a girlfriend, I'll have to live with the risk of you taking her," he said and smirked, "You do have a history of doing that."

"Middle school years! I'm past that immaturity. I only go after single girls."

"Sure. What about Mariko girl?"

"S-She doesn't count! Her boyfriend and her were practically broken up already!"

"Uh huh."

"He was cheating on her!"

Shuzo just started laughing, "I know, so, you start considering going from poly-romances to mono-romances?" He asked.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Mamoru smirked, "I will forever be polyamorous, Shuzo. Sorry to disappoint."

"I'm still amazed girls would date you with the knowledge that they aren't the only ones."

"It's an understanding."

The two just looked at each other and started to laugh.

The limo pulled to a stop in the driveway of a rather large house and the two boys got out.

"So, you want to play some games? Eat something?" Shuzo asked as they walked into the mansion, dropping their stuff by the door. The maids would organize it when they saw it.

"Why not both?

Shuzo laughed, "You never can pick just one, can you?" he teased as he led Mamoru into the large gaming room.

"Why pick one when you can have both?" Mamoru asked with a playful smile, "It's like saying; 'hey I know I can still be with you both, but I don't like you that much so I'm going with the other. Bye!'"

The blonde just shook his head, "You are weird," He decided as he had a butler bring them food and put in a game, swapping between what kind they played from multiplayer to single players.

After a couple hours, Shuzo was just finishing a single player game and cheered when he won.

"Take that! I beat your score!" he said but found no response. Turning he found the orange haired host sleeping, one arm over the arm of the couch, the other over his chest, and his head leaning back. Mamoru had his mouth open slightly, a small layer of drool coming down his chin.

Shuzo just laughed and stretched, "Man, you must have been tired, it's only six and your out cold," with that he stood up and left the room, turning to a butler as he went by, "Call his house, let them know Mamoru will be spending the night here."

"As you wish, Master Inoue," the butler said and hurried off to the phone.

**Page Break**

"Wah! I can't believe Kaito is a host now!" A 1st year girl squealed as she clung to her shopping bags, her two friends on either side of her as they walked through the mall.

"Ayame! I can't believe you abandoned poor Mamoru for him!" one of her friends yelled scowling at her. Both of them had been loyal clients to Mamoru Koizumi, but when Ayame had seen that Kaito was a host now, she abandoned Mamoru for him. She wasn't going to be like Ayame, she was loyal to her Mamo. "He was so sad when he saw that you left him!"

Ayame laughed and rubbed the back of her head, "Heh, but Kaito is so cute! You wanted to leave Mamoru too right?" she asked her but received a smack from a notebook in response, "Wah! Kimiko is being mean! Naomi! Help!" She was reaching towards a girl with long black hair and matching dark eyes.

She looked at Kimiko and Ayame, face void of expression and raised a hand, "Stop. Or I'll give you both a curse to make you smell and eat like pigs for a week."

That one simple comment made the two stop. They didn't know if Naomi could actually curse people, but no one in Ouran wanted to take that risk, not even her two best friends. They didn't know much about the Black Magic Club but the two girls were pretty certain that Naomi was learning some dangerous curses and spells in that creepy club.

Changing the topic, Kimiko sighed and looked to the sighed with a dreamy gaze, "I wonder if I should tell Mamo that I'm perfectly fine with sharing him with other girls. If he knows I'm cool with it, I bet he'd ask me to be his girlfriend for sure!"

"Kimiko! He has to be in love with you! You're so pretty!" Ayame squealed.

"He's not going to ask you out. Ever."

Both turned to look at Naomi with shocked expressions.

"What do you mean? Wah! Naomi is being mean now!" Ayame cried out.

"I'm not being mean," The black haired girl said, keeping her expression blank, "I bumped into Aiko the other day and spotted one of her papers. It was a rule page for the Club, one of the rules I saw said that Hosts could not date their clients," she explained.

The two girls frowned.

"What?! That's stupid!" Kimiko scowled, "Damn that Aiko! She always limits what they can do! It's not fair!"

Ayame frowned and looked like she was about to cry, "Wah! Aiko gets them to herself all the time! She doesn't like to share them!"

"We need to show her a thing or two," Kimiko said as an idea formed.

**So what do you guys think? Like it? Don't? Let me know in a review what you think. Tell me if there are things I could improve upon or not.**


End file.
